The Plumber Games/Figy
I slowly woke up. My eye opened and I felt myself. I was getting hot. I know I must have been sweating. I got out of my bed and crept down to the kitchen. Today.... the reaping. I gulped as I realized this year my younger brother and sister, Topaz and Pearl, were able to go into The Plumber Games. I couldn't think of them going into the Plumber Games. I knew what I must do as the time came upon me. I tried to get my mind off it and I made myself food. I walked out the door undetected. I went and sat on a rock, hidden between a tangled mess off trees. A hiding place. My hiding place. I grabbed a rock and began to zap colors onto it. The beams hit and I used a small finger ray as my paint brush. Once the rock was a piece of art, I began to start thinking. My other brothers and sisters will be ellidgible soon, long after I can volunteer for them. I began to think about my poor siblings. Topaz and Pearl, who were now able as of this year. Soon there would be Garnet, Ameythst, Aqua (short for Aquamarine), Diamond, Emerald, Alexandrite, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, and a baby yet to be born. I once heard the tale of my great grandfather who pased away before even I was born. He was the victor of the Plumber Games, but soon, his life was ruined. His wife had already had my grandmother and she died right after my grandmother was born. He was heartbroken and that's when the Capitol's army came and stripped down his house. He lost his will to live and made himself explode from gaining so much energy. I was sitting there blankly and almost cried just imagining if I would face the same fate as my great grandfather. I sighed and realized that the reaping neared. I hurried home and ran in the door. My mother was tapping her foot as all my little siblings were sitting in pairs of two people per chair. Our house was too small for 12 children and 2 parents, let alone a 13th coming along. Another though came to my head. If I die, there will be more room for the new baby. : "You're late." She snapped. : "Sorry, I just went out." I said. : "Went out where?" She asked. : "Uh, no where?" I shruged and she scolded me, only to have my youngest brother, Opal, standing up in front of me and trying to stand up for me. I sighed as Opal talked gibberish and I walked out the door. In times like this, I just need time alone. I wandered to an even more secret place and took my bow and arrow. I provided usually two meals a day for my family. I always thank Christ for the catch, but my family doesn't have time to worry about that. Today, since it was the reaping, I just kept shooting at the trees since I would have no time to bring the food back home. The sirens blarred in my ear and I felt like my ears were bleeding by the time I hid my bow and arrow and trotted away out of the forest and passed my house. I jogged into the center where the army was leading other citizens into. I was escorted in and placed in the middle. They started calling names, but I didn't listen. I was to dazed by thinking off the fact that my brother or sister would surely die if they are picked. I kept dwelling on that, then worried about me. ''I have no skill. I will absolutely, no doubt about it, die, I have no chance at all. ''Then I thought about if they didn't pick me. ''Well maybe they'll pick someone else, off course, there are atleast 1,000 other people here, what is the likely hood it would be me. ''I kept thinking while the names were called. As they call up others, I wait silently with my fingers crossed. I try to calm myself down. 1, 2. My heart slows. 3, 4. My fingers cross tightly. 5, 6. I see my brother and sister also have their fingers crossed. 7, 8. The chooser's hand swirved atop the jar. 9, 10. The hand dips in and grabs the name. 11, 12. Siblings I will die for. They pulled a name. A four letter name. My name. : "FIGY THE CRYSTALSAPIEN!". Silence. Complete and utter silence filled the whole area. My eye widened. I felt my limbs become limp. I stare into space as everyone stares at me. Guards get up and walk towards me. They grabbed my arms and dragged me down the aisle. I wished I would explode. I heard the screaming and crying off my siblings having a breakdown. I got the feeling back in my limbs. I tried to fight the guards and easily got them down. I ran towards them. I ran specifically towards Topaz and Pearl. I grabbed Topaz's left shoulder and Pearl's right shoulder. : "Listen to me." They nodded. : "I am ''not ''coming back, you have to take charge." I said. They nodded, but were still scared. I felt a tug on my arms. : "My bow and arrow is in the forest next to The Old Weeping Willow. Go get it." My right arm lost its grip as more tugging happened. : "Remember, you have to do this." I said as the guards finally pulled me away. I was pulled onto the stage. The lights blared in my eyes as I hopelessly stared into them. Losing the feeling in my limbs again, I wasn't even sure if I was standing. I wasn't sure because I blacked out. Category:The Plumber Games